You Sent Us WHERE ?
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Riley Dursley was used to strange events. Merlin, half the time she caused them along with the help of her cousin James Potter and her best friend Fred Weasley. But when a series of strange events throw the Trio into three different parts of Middle Earth, could this just be the strangest thing Riley's ever encountered? And how will they get back home? T for Paranoia. Riley/Fred
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Why Teenagers Should Never Handle Magical Modes of Transportation

**A/N: Why do I have thoughts? I swear, it's all this inspiration that's been keeping me up and having produce stories. Okay, this is my fourth shot at trying my hand at crossing over these two pieces of awesome and I think this time I'm got the balance of description and quotation down to a science. It also doesn't help that Riley, James and Fred seem like real people to me while (sadly) the rest of the characters from the Harry Potter series just seem rather...flat *ducks flying projectiles* **

**So, I promise to keep up with my other stories as best I can. Literally, I'm sorry but if the muse hits I've to got write because otherwise it plagues my daydreams thereby causing me to do poorly in Spanish, thereby preventing me from getting Dean's List. You guys don't want that do you? Besides, I need something to fill the hole in my writing life that this purge of the RTB's has caused. **

**I only own Riley Dursley—I don't know why I love that name so much but I do. I just picture Dudley's wife naming her that to get back at Petunia who bullied her into giving the first daughter a feminine name. Oh, everything else is property of JK Rowling or Tolkien. Figured I'd say that before I started to ramble about personal canon. **

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" an outraged yell came from a rather petite girl on a somewhat muggy afternoon in Late August of the year 2030. "FRED WEASLEY!"

"Shit! Run mate!" a red-haired tan-skinned sixteen-year-old ran into a rather well maintained house and shoved a messy haired boy in front of him, who was running as if his life depended on it, despite their place in the noble house of Gryffindor. Behind them was a soaking wet, pissed off sixteen-year-old brunette who went by the name of Riley Dursley—also known as the brains of the third generation of Marauders and only Ravenclaw of said group. They called themselves the Musketeers, if for no other reason than to keep the M part of the pranking tradition.

"James," an older version of the boy, except with emerald-green eyes and a faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead, came down the stairs of the Burrow. "What's with all the yelling? And why is Riley soaking wet?"

"Trip jinx into the Lake," James muttered. He knew he wouldn't get a letter; it was a Weasley family reunion after all. All the of age wizards and witches there would cover any spells he did, or Fred, or Riley if she got mad enough to _consider_ breaking the law. Speaking of which...

"Honestly," Harry sighed and dried Riley off with a flick of his wand; thankfully preventing the temper which she inherited from her mum from breaking free. "Go upstairs you three. And keep it to a minimum. We _just_ got the ghoul to settle down and Teddy's little boy is down for a nap."

They ran upstairs and sat in George's old room, where they did most of their planning and their plotting. It was also the place where they could find most of their products that they used for a significantly lower price than retail—free. Hey, it wasn't _their_ fault George still used the room for storage when the back room in the shop ran out of space was it?

"Honestly James," Riley rolled her blue eyes as she dried off the book she was reading and then set it off to the side so she could re-adjust her braids. Picking the book back up, she continued to lecture her cousin. "A trip jinx while I was walking? What would possess you to do such a thing?"

"Because you were being ever so boring," said cousin rolled his own hazel eyes right back at her and went back to searching for whatever it was he was searching for. Finally he surfaced with a gold necklace that had an hourglass on the end; along with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Wicked!" Fred exclaimed but then turned puzzled at the sight of it. "Err…what is it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

"Honestly," Riley sighed, closing the book she'd opened upon entering the room. "It's a time turner. I didn't know they still existed. I thought an unknown force destroyed all of them in the spring of 1996. James, however did you get it?"

"Nicked it from Aunt Hermione of course," James smirked, messing up his already messy raven-black hair as he leaned back on his trunk and swung the time turner around his hand. "Said she was building a new type of time turner and I just wanted to see how it looked. Not my fault her office was unlocked and Rose was off snogging Malfoy."

"James, you really are incorrigible," Riley rolled her eyes but shot a fond smile at her cousin. James came up with a lot of their plans; Riley worked out the flaws and Fred provided the products. It's how they were the best pranking team since the Weasley Twins—as George was quick to praise in a letter after a howler from Ginny the morning after a prank gone right. "Do you even know how to work that thing? It could take you years in the past if you made a mistake."

"Thank Merlin we've got a Ravenclaw here," Fred teased, messing up his smooth red hair as he copied his cousin and then waved his hand towards James. "Let me see it James."

James nodded and tossed it over to Fred without truly looking. Fred, proving he was in fact a Beater and not a Chaser, missed it—resulting in it crashing on the floor, spreading all the bits of sand all over the room. Had Riley been paying attention to the exchange, not even she could have been quick enough to try to summon the device before it broke.

"Brilliant, _that's_ the sort of thing I was worried about," Riley groaned, her wand slid back into her back pocket of her shorts. Suddenly, the room started to spin. It spun faster and faster until suddenly…it stopped, resulting in the three teens spilling onto the ground. Well, that's what Riley thought upon seeing the trees surrounding her. Getting up, she groaned upon feeling the pain in her right arm. The sight of blood instantly got alarm bells ringing in her head.

"Accio Dittany!" she muttered as she reached into her bag with her wand. Thankfully, she was holding the bag in her back pocket (along with her wand) when the time turner broke. Watching the wound heal was always so fascinating to the muggle raised Riley, but her attention was soon forced onto another thing. She had no idea where she was and her two companions were nowhere to be found.

"James!" she hissed, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. "Fred! Get your arses out here so I can kick them!"

Not hearing an answer, Riley decided that it'd be best if she explored for a bit. At least that way, she might find her friends. It was a rather treacherous walk, and Riley took more than a few stumbles before finding herself by a lake. A lake, by which, a great battle had been fought by the looks of it. Riley, not being an emotional girl, couldn't help the small gasp that came from her lips as she walked through the bodies. Ignoring those that looked like demented House Elves, she focused solely on the men.

_Where have I seen this before? _ she thought as the stench of decomposing flesh reached her nose. Turning away before she lost her lunch on one of the bodies, she looked straight at a handsome brunette who was lying by the body of water. He seemed not much older than she was, and yet, looked decades more mature than she could ever hope to achieve. His gasp for air was what sprung Riley into action. Summoning the dittany once more, she turned the man on to his side and administered it to his wound—which was much greater than her scratch earlier. Feeling him gasp, Riley dropped him in her surprise.

The noise of horses galloping only strengthened her fear, and she didn't regret running into the cover of the trees. Riley couldn't resist, however, peering out from her hideout once safely hidden in the forest. Several men holding flags arrived as the skies opened.

"Find the King's son!" the man in the lead shouted as they dismounted. Riley could hear the grumbling of the other men and couldn't blame them. She'd grumble too if she had to walk through all that muck. Let it be known that Riley Dursley was not a prissy princess type of a girl. No, growing up with Fred and James would do that. But still, she had grown up with her sisters as well. That was enough to make her a tad feminine.

"Mordor will pay for this!" one of the men shouted and Riley couldn't help the gasp that she emitted, as she was pulled from her rambling thoughts. James was so dead when she found him! As was Fred, but her cousin more than her best friend. Then the thought re-entered her brain: where were those two? They weren't in the woods; they weren't by the lake…

"These Orcs are not of Mordor," the lead man corrected, putting a foot on one of the helmets. Riley tugged on one of her newly wet braids, a nervous habit that she had formed when she was four—along with her habit of wearing her brown hair in braids. She was getting annoyed with everyone interrupting her thoughts but more importantly, she was scared out of her mind! She barely knew how to use a sword, never mind a bow and arrow or a spear! She was lucky that her ten-inch mahogany and phoenix feather wand was with her when Fred dropped that time turner.

"My Lord Eomer!" one of the men shouted from the lake, and the lead man raced over to where he was. Riley stood on her tiptoes to find out which of the men was the King's son, and she clutched the bottle of Dittany that was in her pocket. Thankfully, it was abnormally large—since James and Fred had a horrible habit of getting hurt when planning a prank.

"He's alive?" Eomer gasped, and Riley stared in shock as the brunette she had just helped was lifted up onto a horse. The Ravenclaw in her wished to follow, to gain more information. As there was no way that she was really in Middle Earth. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Riley was glad that she kept up on Track training upon her father's insistence. The constant running was murder on her calves, and the sweat racing down her brow quickly replaced the rain as the liquid weighing down her braids. Several times, she managed to trip over practically nothing.

_How the hell did I did trip over that? _Riley thought as she tossed a pebble out of her way as she picked herself up once more. Sighing, Riley stopped and sat down. She missed Fred and James; not to mention really worried about them. They hadn't landed in the woods with her.

Picking herself up once more, Riley decided to walk for a few minutes. It would be better to arrive at her location without all the scabs and bruises on her legs. She had decided that there was no plausible explanation for her arrival in Middle Earth. Time Turners went back in _time_, after all. Not worlds.

Unless Hermione had done more than just fiddle with it.

"I'm going to murder him!" Riley growled out and then broke out into a flat run. Figuring that with her luck, Fred and James would be laughing their arses off at the next town while she was struggling in the wilderness. Something, she might add, was not something she was particularly fond of doing. After a couple days, Riley arrived at a beautiful village on a hill—sweat dripping down her brow, her tank top dirty and her legs notably injured.

Sneaking in would the difficult part after all. She wasn't exactly dressed the part of a girl of this time—thank _Merlin_ her father and Harry read them the books when she and James were eight. She'd be totally lost otherwise. Hiding behind a rock, Riley wrung the sweat out of her braids and grimaced at the feeling of liquid in between her fingers.

_If only James was here with the Cloak!_ she thought with a sigh as she debated actually climbing the gate's walls. That plan was nixed when Riley remembered her one big downfall—she hated anything high. That included climbing and flying. In the end, she decided it'd be best to just sneak in as best she could.

"Or I can just run in after that dude," she muttered to herself, noting the entrance of a rider. Despite her aching calves, Riley got up and ran as fast as she could in order to beat the gate closing on her. Sighing in success when she made it, Riley looked around at what had to be Edoras, home to the King of Rohan. Which mean that somehow, James had landed them all in the Two Towers.

"I did mention I was going to _murder_ him?" Riley grumbled as she tried desperately not to be noticed. Luckily, there weren't many people out at the moment. Time to try to sneak into a castle. Hey it couldn't be that hard right? If James could sneak out of Hogwarts castle, she could sneak in to this one.

000

Okay, so it was harder than it looked and ended up in Riley resorting to a couple of charms to hide her presence. In the room, a beautiful woman stood by an old man. The old man was sitting in a throne while the man from the woods was pacing.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord," the woman announced in a grave voice; kneeling to the king.

"He was ambushed," the man announced, "by Orcs. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman."

_This can't be good! _Riley thought and then rushed out of there. She knew she had a limited amount of Dittany but if one life could be saved, what did it matter who she used it on? She could always get more at home anyway. Her rushing was stopped by a ruckus in the main room. Acting quickly, Riley wrote a small message on a spare bit of parchment found in her pocket. If Eomer _was_ going to be out of the picture, if what that slimy guy said was true, then Riley wanted someone she could recognize to find her friends.

Sneaking when the muggle couldn't see you was easy enough to do and so Riley just slipped the note in Eomer's pocket. Then she scurried out of there before she changed anything—other than what she wanted to be changed. Riley had never actively admitted to having a crush on anyone with the exception of her diary—which she kept under lock and key in case Fred and James ever found it.

Anyway, she sorta kinda….lied about not having a crush on anyone. Despite the brief amount of screen time he received in The Two Towers, Riley lived for the scenes with Theodred in them—which caused her to wonder how she didn't recognize him at first glance.

_To be fair, I did just land in Middle Earth. STOP THAT! It's impossible that I'm in Middle Earth right now, so unless I see visible proof that I am…._

Her inward argument stopped upon reaching the infirmary. The slight smell of disease and sick sent shivers up Riley's spine and almost made her turn back. And she was training to be a _Healer_ for Merlin's Sake!

"Got to do it Riles," she muttered and pushed the door open a crack, as to squeeze through. There, she removed the spells that she had around herself to make her movement more fluid—and so if Theodred happened to wake up, he wouldn't freak out seeing bottles move by themselves. There were no nurses at his bedside, something Riley paid no notice of or was worried about. That proved to be a mistake rather quickly.

"Halt!"

Riley froze, and in the act of freezing pondered why she could understand people here. She really shouldn't but she was going to chalk that one up to the Time Turner until she could get her hands on a book or twenty.

"Y-yes?" Riley gulped and turned around. Standing in the doorway, was the Lady Eowyn—wearing a rather pissed off look on her face, one not befitting a lady of her status.

"Who are you and why were you tending to my cousin?" she asked, almost as if she expected an answer. Riley honestly didn't know what else to do. Yes, she was the brain of the Musketeers, but that didn't mean anything here! Riley was ashamed to admit that she gladly passed out in a dead heap on the floor.


End file.
